Tin Soldier
Tin Soldier a is a character from the Piano Concerto No. 2 in F Major-I. Allegro segment of Fantasia 2000. Appearances Fantasia 2000 After being brought to a boy's house, he notices a Ballerina nearby and is briefly led to believe that she has one leg like him. However, she lets down her second leg from under her dress, disappointing him. Despite this, she notices him and they quickly fall in love. However, a jealous Jack-in-the-Box eyes the beautiful dancer and wants her for himself. After trapping the ballerina in a goblet, the Jack-In-The-Box casts the Tin Soldier out of the house with a wooden boat. The soldier rolls into the sewers, using the boat to stay afloat. After evading an army of rats, he falls into a lake and is gobbled by a trout. Fishermen reel up the trout soon after and find the soldier in its mouth. They decide to return it to its owner, and the Tin Soldier soon re-engages the evil Jack-in-the-Box. The Jack-in-the-Box assaults the soldier with a sword, but the Tin Soldier dodges the attack and outmaneuvers him into a fireplace. The villain quickly burns to ashes and the Tin Soldier and the Ballerina happily reunite. House of Mouse The Tin Soldier makes a cameo in the episode "Goofy's Valentine Date" alongside the Ballerina. Disney Parks Walt Disney World Resort The Steadfast Tin Soldier appears in statue form with the Ballerina and Jack-in-the-Box at the Fantasia section of Disney's All-Star Movies Resort. Roles She plays Mickey Mouse (Prince) in The Tin Soldier and the Ballerina She is a prince Portayals * In Fantasia 2000 (PierrickCanalFamille Style) She is played by Pinocchio * In Fantasia 2000 (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style) She is played by Taran * In Fantasia 2000 (BenFranklin&JohnDarlingFan Style) She is played by Christopher Robin * In Fantasia 2000 (BobandLarryFan Style) She is played by Prince Charming (Cinderella) * In Fantasia 2000 (Disney and Sega Style) She is played by Mighty Mouse (character) * In Fantasia 2000 (FGRForever Style) She is played by Finn the Human * In Fantasia 2000 (JimmyandFriends Style) She is played by Peter Pan * In Fantasia 2000 (Edizioni VHS Pirata Style) She is played by Simba * In Fantasia 2000 (Jiminy Cricket Style) She is played by Cody * In Fantasia 2000 (MichaelSar12IsBack Style) She is played by Mowgli * In Fantasia 2000 (CoolZDane Style) She is played by Hercules * In Fantasia 2000 (TheMichaelCityMaker's Style) She is played by Flynn Rider Trivia *Like in the original Hans Christian Andersen story, the Tin Soldier and Ballerina were intended to die together in the fire, but the ending changed when it became apparent that the ending would conflict with the music choice for the segment. *In the original fairy tale, the Soldier rides down the storm drains on a paper boat. In the Disney version, he gets trapped on a wood boat. Category:Fantasia Characters Category:Tin Soldier and Ballerina Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Fantasia 2000 Characters Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes